powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peak Human Condition/Enhanced/@comment-5693502-20180629043215/@comment-31466663-20180929154557
First of all you got the definition of “ Enhanced and Peak Human” wrong, How the hell can you sit here and say Captain America is not enhanced when he clearly was with the super soldier serum? In the comics and comic handbooks the term “ peak human “ is listed as “ Olympic level Athlete “ meaning they’re high level athletes who can lift twice their body weight and run at Olympic speeds and if you don’t believe me you can check for yourself, only certain characters have the label of being peak and a lot of the guys you have on the peak list are not. Bucky is not enhanced, the Infinity Formula does not work like the SSS so why he’s on this page shows that there’s some kind of clear cut biasedness towards Cap fueled by lack of comic knowledge, Hawkeye, DD, Widow, Arrow, Bats, Nightwing, Jason Todd, none of does guys were ever stated to be “ Peak human “ yet they’re on the list because of the interpretation you got of them, because these days any hero without powers but still physically capable is listed as Peak, yet we see Cap pull off superhuman feats continuously yet when it comes to him there has to be some idiotic debate about what level he should be ranked in? Are you fucking kidding me? Why should I not take that as biasedness with a dash of not knowing anything about comics? How can you be an Admin of a comic wikia yet know limited knowledge? My fucking goodness. 1. Captain America was Enhanced to the pinnacle of human evolution, not to “ Peak human condition “ meaning that he is the greatest a human can be ever and no human can naturally train to his level, and don’t give me Batman because Batman is a natural peak who will eventually get sick and old and won’t be able to fight anymore Ala Terry McGinnis, the SSS slows Caps aging to an dramatically because his healthy cells are always regenarating, Cap also trains like crazy which makes him even better every time because he can get stronger with physical training like normal humans. 2. In the handbooks is states that any hero that can lift more than 800lbs is considered to have enhanced strength, 800lbs has been proven countless times to be nothing to Cap, he has feats that put his strength at greater levels, now I don’t even know why I’m mentioning the handbooks because it’s been stated by the very people who write them that it’s not to be taken literal. 3. Cap has superhuman physical characteristics and that has been known by actual comic readers for a long time, strong enough to easily bench 500kg, tank and helicopter out of the air, lifted a giant tree over his head, 1940s coupe and the remains of a destroyed building. He can outrun birds that can run 50 mph, ran a mile in a minute, also he doesn’t get tired so his speed/stamina is DEFF Enhanced. Consistently takes on opponents who stronger than he is, possesses an enhanced mind that gives him perfect photographic memory and unlimited storage for memory, he can learn combat styles at superhuman speeds, master weapons in mere seconds, can also copy the fighting styles of others like Taskmaster and can instinctively adapt to any opponent or fighting style, Cap in a fight with Baron Zeno Stated that he’s an expert of at every form of combat known to man. Cap also heals faster than normal humans, his eyes regenerated after taking a savage beaten at the hands of Zola’s robot, regenerated from a bullet to the head that killed him for 12 minutes, can casually shrug off bullet wounds. So at the end of the day no matter how complicated you want to make this it doesn’t change the fact that Cap is the quintessential representation of Enhanced human and the fact that you can’t seem to see that just tells me 3 things... 1. You’re either incredibly stupid, biased or simply just don’t read enough comics. 2. You’re not capable of comprehending what you read. 3. All the above.